Un père
by Amazingsnape
Summary: été 2013. Kenneth le fils d'Hermione , garçon turbulent de 15 ans , non-sorcier déménage pour Poudlard (Résumé pourri , venez quand même !)
1. Un jeune bien ténébreux

C'était un de ces jours pluvieux de la capitale Britannique. Kenneth Granger 15 ans , contemplait la tamise du haut du London Bridge.

On était en août. Plus exactement fin août. Les vacances touchaient à leur fin , sans que Kenneth sache dans quel lycée il allait étudier.

Car oui , Kenneth s'était fait virer de beaucoup de lycées. Manque d'attention , insultes aux professeurs , bagarres contre des élèves..En fait , l'ado était perdu, quand on ne sait pas d'où on vient , on ne sait pas où on va.. Kenneth ne savait pas d'où il venait. Sa mère Hermione , avait eu cet enfant avec un homme dont elle tait l'origine.

Le jeune homme avait des cheveux légèrement bouclés noirs. Il était assez grand , maigre. Il n'était pas vraiment comme sa mère. Différent de sa famille. Kenneth , n'était pas sorcier. Sa mère l'avait donc envoyé en pension à ses 11 ans , tandis qu'elle travaillait à Poudlard.

Les premiers temps , il savait se tenir. Mais une rage le prenait envers ses disciples . Il était la cible des moqueries des autres garçons.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi en faire. Elle réfléchissait.

"Kenneth ! Viens !" lançait un garçon de son âge aux cheveux bleus. C'était Teddy Lupin , son meilleur ami et bien sûr confident.

"Pour aller où ?" répondait alors le ténébreux.

Teddy lui expliquait alors qu'il aimerait aller au numéro 12 du square Grimmaurd. Kenneth hochait la tête et transplana grâce à son ami.

Le vieil habitacle avait été l'objet d'une restauration au mois précédent. Tout était plus grand à présent. Il fallait loger Kenneth , Teddy , Harry sa femme et leurs enfants , Ron sa femme et leurs enfants , les parents Weasley et Hermione pendant les vacances ou les longs week end.

Les adolescents couraient un peu partout..Ils revenaient tous du Chemin de traverse avec des nouvelles fournitures pour l'année.

Les plus âgés étaient Ted et Kenneth 15 ans , suivaient alors James 14 ans , Al 13 ans et Lily 13 ans.

Il y avait aussi Victoire 15 ans , Rose 14 ans et Hugo 13 ans.

Ted et Kenneth fixaient les jeunes se chamailler pour des broutilles .. "Stop !" cria alors Kenneth.

Les jeunes gens arrêtèrent net les chamailleries et se disposèrent en demi cercle autour des deux "grands garçons"

Ted souriait alors , "Où sont les parents ?"

Les jeunes firent alors un brouhaha énorme.

"La ferme ! interpella alors le ténébreux , Al ? poursuivait-il alors"

Al répondit alors "Ils sont à Poudlard..Apparemment ils prennent une décision sur ton sort .

Kent comme on le surnommait fixait alors le parquet.."Bien , on a qu'à faire un goûter pour les attendre"

La fin d'après midi s'était déroulée très vite , les jeunes avaient commandé des pizzas pour le dîner.

Il était 19 heures quand les parents rentraient. La bande d'ados , regardaient la télé ou discutaient sur la rentrée et les professeurs .

"Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?"demandait alors Harry.

Ils firent tous un "oui" assez las. Les adultes riaient.

Hermione annonça alors à son fils qu'elle devait lui parler...


	2. Mojitos et décision

Il suivait sa mère dans le vestibule et plantait ses yeux verts foncé dans son regard à elle chocolat.

Kenneth était agité.

Hermione commençait alors :"Poussin , écoutes.."

Mais il l'interrompit. Lui expliquait d'en venir au fait vite.

Il allait devoir suivre sa mère à Poudlard. Il allait devoir se coltiner des enfants qui avaient des pouvoirs lui qui en avait aucun , à part que de plier sa langue en trèfle. Pouvoir , qui provoquait seulement l'étonnement de quelques personnes ou bien leurs rires.

Kent montait alors sur le toit pour fumer . Son confident le suivait.

Il lui expliquait que Poudlard était géniale , qu'ils allaient passer la première semaine dédiée aux cinquième , sixième et septième années (en gros , une semaine chargée d'activités et de ménage) . Puis silence. On entendait juste les poitrines se soulever et se baisser pour laisser pénétrer et sortir les fumées blanchâtres.

Le soleil disparaissait , en colorant le ciel de nuances rouge , rose , orange et bleue .. Aussi bleue que les cheveux de Lupin junior qui s'impatientait.

"-Tu viens ?" demanda t-il alors .

"-Oui" c'était la réponse du ténébreux.

Une sortie s'imposait alors.

Les adolescents , transplanaient à Camdem. La soirée était ponctuée de verres de Vodka ou de mojitos.

Les jeunes hommes riaient chantaient.. Ils étaient ivres de joie..Non , ivres d'alcool.

Teddy comme miraculeusement , réussit à transplaner pour le numéro 12. Tee et Kee (comme on les appelait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes) réussirent à rejoindre leur chambre péniblement.

Arrivés dans la chambre , Al qui les avait entendu , vint leur donner un coup de main pour se déshabiller et se mettre dans leurs lits. Habituellement Tee et Kee dormaient dans des hamacs en été..

Vu leur "sobriété " Al les couchait dans des lits en les couvrant d'un drap .

Avant de sortir , Al chuchota :"Bonne nuit les gars" en leurs tapant dans la main.

D'un air lubrique , Teddy tira sur le caleçon du plus jeune en criant "Joli joli joli ptiiit cuuuul"

Et toute la maisonnée fut endormie. Il était 4 heures.


	3. GDB

Il était à peu près six heures du matin quand le soleil faisait son apparition. Toutes les chambrés étaient éveillées sauf bien sûr celle de Kent et Teddy. Ces deux-là , dormaient paisiblement en ronflant bruyamment. Hermione s'attendait à voir les deux jeunes hommes se lever pour prendre leurs petits déjeuner , mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Deux heures étaient passées , et elle se décida à voir s'ils allaient bien.

Elle frappa d'abord à la porte , et elle reçut en réponse un ronflement sonore."Les garçons , je sais que vous ne dormez pas !" dit-elle à la réponse qui lui parvenait et elle se décida à entrer.

C'était un peu (beaucoup )le capharnaüm , leurs affaires étaient éparses sur le parquet , des valises étaient sorties , mais elles étaient vides , et enfin , les deux jeunes dormaient à même le sol.

"Mais vous avez bu !" s'écria la femme surprise par une odeur sur leurs vêtements. Hermione traversa la pièce et secoua son fils . "Allez ! Lève toi !"Kenneth ouvrit les yeux puis marmonna "Hum , nan , GDB".

GDB ? La mère questionna sur la signification de ces initiales et Ted lui répondit "Tu sais , quand après avoir bu , le matin , t'as ce connard de coureur cycliste qui s'amuse à faire le tour de France dans ta tête ! Ben ça c'est la GDB."

Très vite , Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait de la gueule de bois. "Les garçons , je vous avez dit de .." Ron , paraissait à la porte. Il expliqua à Hermione qu'elle n'avait qu'à leur préparer une potion contre la "GDB" et que lui allait les mettre sur pattes.

La mère tout de même inquiète , sortit de l'habitacle puant. Ron utilisa un récurvite sur Ted et Kenneth , et un sort d'habillage . Ils furent près et , il appela Lily pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner sur le sort "Windgardium Leviosa " Les ados flottaient dans l'habitacle , ce qui vit rire les plus jeunes.

Enfin, le binôme fut assit à la table de la salle à manger et un sort de gavage leur fut administré pour qu'ils ingurgitent quelques toasts , saucisses et la potion anti-gueule de bois.

A neuf heures et demie , Hermione prit le volant de la voiture du ministère que Weasley père avait fait grandir pour se rendre à Poudlard.

Bon réveillon et joyeux noël !


	4. Château en vue

Le trajet était interminable pour Kenneth. Il voyait des paysages similaires ou totalements différents défiler devant ses yeux , dont la sclère était zébrée de rouge. Ted lui lisait une sorte de grimoire sur on ne sait quoi. Hermione , conduisait et jetait des coups d'oeil au rétroviseur pour voir son fils.

Kenneth avait bien grandi. Il était né en 1998 , plus exactement le 22 juin à Londres même. A sa naissance , ses yeux étaient noirs. Un noir puissant , qui aujourd'hui colorait ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Le fils d'Hermione arborait souvent un slim noir avec son uniforme d'étudiant. Mais en dehors de ça , il portait souvent une cape à la maison , mais restait tout de même "jeune" en portant des t-shirts Marvel. A ce jour , un t-shirt Green Lantern.

Hermione était devenue professeur de potions à Poudlard. La seule fille du trio d'or , n'avait pas prit une ride malgré ses trente-deux printemps . Son corps était mince , son visage aussi. Elle était la directrice de la maison Gryffondor rien d'étonnant bien sûr.

Kenneth lui lança un regard noir. Elle comprit qu'elle devait arrêter de le paysages défilaient , Kenneth s'endormit.

On arrivait à peu près à l'heure du déjeuner . "Kee , reveille toi , on est arrivés" bailla Ted. -dit Kee , se frotta les yeux et marmonna un mot intelligible. Puis son regard se fixait sur un lac avec des quais.

"Mais , il y'avait pas de quais sur la photo !" s'exclama t-il. En effet , Poudlard subissait une rénovation quasiment tout les ans. Ainsi , on avait aménagé un côté "plage pour le lac" , et des quais. Poudlard avait su s'adapter aux temps modernes , les étudiants fréquentaient beaucoup de moldus , les esprits étaient plus "ouverts" que dans les temps d'Hermione.

Des jeunes adultes étaient en train d'arriver en balai , ou bien par le Poudlard express."Le bordel !" pensaient Ted et Kent. C'était vrai , les jeunes arrivaient en faisait un bruit énorme , on riait , criait , sautait de joie.

Un curieux binôme s'avançait vers les deux garçons. "Hey Ted !" s'exclamèrent joyeusement les jumeaux. Kent les fixait. Ils leur rappelait quelque chose , comme s'ils s'étaient déjà vus auparavant.

"Ben Kenneth ! Tu te rappelle pas des jumeaux Scamander ? Lor et Lys ? Tu sais ils étaient venus à notre fête de l'année dernière !" disait le chevelu bleu.

Alors Kenneth marmonna "Ah ouais , salut les gars" timidement. Hermione leur expliqua alors qu'elle devait rentrer au square , et qu'ils allaient se voir la veille de la rentrée. Elle se dirigea vers Kenneth pour l'embrasser , mais celui-ci , valise à la main , tira le poignet de Teddy pour lui dire de s'en aller. Hermione regardait alors le dos de son fils , et le pauvre Ted , tiré de force , vers un endroit que son ami ne connaissait même pas . Les jumeaux suivaient.

Ted interrompit Kent dans sa course "On doit aller dans le hall , c'est par ici".Pour une fois , cette tête de mule écoutait.

Le hall était le théâtre de retrouvailles de jeunes. Sauf que , cette fois , une vielle femme encadrait les deux années confondues. "Silence je vous pris ! " commença la vielle femme.

"Cette année pour certains sera la dernière , pour d'autres , une année assez longue en somme . Ces années sont décisives , vous allez vous découvrir d'autres aptitudes . Des nouvelles matières sont disponibles d'ailleurs. Elles sont facultatives , mais vous rapportent des points en plus pour vos examens. Sont disponibles les cours d'italien et de français. Puis les activités sportives comme la natation et la voile. Pour bien sûr le travail d'équipe , car une note vous sera administrée pour votre esprit de groupe! La semaine qui commence sera en partie pour vous aider à travailler votre esprit de groupe , la magie ne sera pas autorisée !"

Les élèves grommelaient . Sur la lettre qu'ils avaient reçue était écrit que le château sera à le coup d'envoi fut envoyer , les jeunes gens allaient manger , puis poser leurs affaires et enfin , faire un petit brin de toilette au château écossai.

Pendant le déjeuner Ted expliquait à son voisin de table que la femme qui venait de voir était McGonagall Minerva , directrice de l'école de sorciers.

Le déjeuner finit , les jeunes montèrent un à un dans les escaliers. Kenneth suivait de près son acolyte .


	5. Vaisselle et cachots

Un dortoir aux murs ocre , parquet en bois massif et aux tapis rouge s'étendait devait dortoir était constitué de lits en hauteur encastrés dans les parois de l'habitacle , par lesquels on accédait avec des échelles . Il y avait seulement six couchettes.

Le dortoir était maintenant occupé par six jeunes hommes ; les fils de Luna , Ted et Kenneth , un garçon brun et puis un blond aux yeux bleus.

Teddy commença à saluer les autres , puis à les présenter à Kent. Le brun , était déjà venu au square , c'était Edmund Londubat . L'autre , Kenneth en avait déjà entendu parler. C'était Scorpius Malfoy. Le fils de Draco .

Ce qui avait changé à Poudlard était que les cinq maisons étaient mélangées. Une chambrée devait être constituée d'une personne de chaque maison. Ainsi , comme les fils de Luna étaient serdaigle , Ted gryffondor , Edmund poufsouffle et Scorpius serpentard.

Hermione et Minerva avaient décidé la répartition des chambres en plaçant Kent avec son cousin . Comme celui-ci n'avait pas de maison attitrée , les jumeaux n'étaient pas séparés.

Scorpius s'avançait vers Kent . Le jeune Malfoy était plus petit que Kenneth , moins sûr de donc.

"Scorpius Malfoy , euh...Enchanté !" bafouillait-il. Kenny le regardait puis lança " Kenneth Granger". Les jeunes se fixèrent alors pendant quelques secondes , Scorpius avait le souvenir d'avoir vu un visage qui ressemblait à celui de Kenneth.

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre , les jeunes devaient rejoindre les autres pour la première tâche , le nettoyage des cuisines.

On enlevait les vestes en jeans ou gilets en jersey . Les casseroles étaient à même le sol. La consigne était de prendre l'eau des robinets dans des seaux en bois , et de les verser dans les marmites et casseroles. En gros , faire la vaisselle.

Kenneth restait à l'écart , il ne connaissait presque personne ici , et on ne savait pas qu'il était cracmol.

Le soir arrivait vite , les étudiants occupaient les salles communes ornée de tapis et de cheminées , vides. Le souper était passé , on se relaxait . Kenneth fit alors la connaissance de Lucia , une serpentarde d'origine italienne.

Lucia Catelena . Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu clairs. Kenneth ressentait , une chose étrange dans la poitrine et dans ses quatre membres..C'était surement l'envie de fumer pensait-il quand il lui parlait.

Il extirpa son corps mince du canapé , puis fit un signe de tête à Ted. A l'extérieur de la salle , Kenneth expliquait que pendant que Ted lui faisait visiter Poudlard , il avait remarqué une salle fermée.

Ne sachant pas lui expliquer , Kent guidait . Et on arrivait devant les cachots.

Ceux-ci étaient inoccupés depuis mille-neuf cent quatre-vingt dix huit. Teddy n convincu par le diabolique Kent , utilisa sa baguette pour ouvrir la lourde porte d'une salle.

Une fois ouverte , la salle paraissait poussiéreuse . Des bocaux trônaient sur des étagères de bois.

"Kenneth.. On devrait s'en aller .." chuchota l'autre apeuré. Kent le regardait de ses puissants yeux et répondit "Je veux fumer ma clope ici , alors t'allumes les torches"

Les torches allumées , les garçons fumèrent deux cigarettes , puis après avoir fini , ils éteignirent les torches et refermèrent la porte .

Une fois douchés , ils regagnèrent leur chambre ou les garçons parlaient de filles. Le seul qui ne parlait pas était Scorpius. D'une timidité maladive , celui-ci était perché sur son lit , couché à plat ventre et écoutait ses colocataires.

Teddy rejoignit alors les autres qui avaient changé de conversation : les sorts. Kenneth monta vite dans sa couchette , à côté de Malfoy. Ceux-ci parlèrent de musique tout en écoutant les autres.

Harassés de leur journée , les six , s'endormirent.


	6. Lost in the abyss

La nuit passait très vite , la chambrée se réveilla de bonne humeur pour le petit déjeuner. Mais une courte toilette était de vigueur . Alors on se dirigeait vers la salle de bain des garçons de cinquième année. On se poussait , on riait et s'habillait rapidement. Venait alors le petit déjeuner. Cette routine se poursuivait ainsi pendant quelques jours. Les étudiants étaient occupés par le rangement des salles , de la bibliothèque , de l'entretien des couloirs , arbustes , bancs.

C'était le trois septembre au matin. Un jeune professeur passait dans le réfectoire pendant le premier repas du jours.

Il était plutôt bien foutu , brun aux reflets roux de taille moyenne . L'homme en question passait sur l'estrade.

Kenneth mangeait silencieusement son bol de céréales en face de Scorpius. Ces derniers restaient très discrets , mais s'étaient rapprochés. Interpellé par l'homme il administra un coup de coude à Teddy qui lui avalait goulûment une saucisse en faisant rire les trois autres

L'homme se raclait la gorge..Les trois dernières classes se retournèrent vers lui.

"Bien. Je suis monsieur de Luca , nouveaux professeur. J'ai été envoyé à vous pour vous annoncer que les tâches ménagères sont finies. Vous disposez donc de vos deux dernières journées pour vous divertir. " L'homme avait un léger accent qui semblait provenir d'Italie. Mais ce fait n'avait pas l'air de préoccuper les jeunes.

Les cinq maisons étaient sorties . Un serpentard mit alors au défi les Gryffondor . Le défi était le suivant : un gryffondor devait faire une course de nage contre un serpentard.

On demandait alors qui allait être le nageur chez les serpentards. Le plus âgé des serpentards choisit ; le nageur allait être Sasha Ach.

Cependant le serpentard ne voulait pas que le gryffon Todd Riley affronte Sasha.

"Mais on t'as pas souvent entendu toi ! " dit-il en désignant Kenneth.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda t-il .

"Kenneth Granger" répondit le ténébreux.

"Alors tapette ? On se cache dans son coin hein ? "

Kenneth fit alors volte face au serpentard "Eh bien , c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut dire ça . Tu sais pas nager ? T'as pas envie de tremper ton petit slip dans l'eau non ?"

La réponse fit rire tout le monde. Sauf le serpentard ( Andrew Knight) .

Il contesta la réponse du plus jeune en le mettant au défi à 18.30 ainsi , il aurait la journée pour se préparer.

Sauf que la journée était vite passée. C'était l'heure. L'heure de l'affrontement.

Kenneth était suivit des gryffondors qui chantonnaient en allant vers le lac . Il était beau Kenneth. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules couvertes d'une cape , il fixait l'horizon en allant vers là ou Andrew attendait , torse nu , en slip de bain.

Les trois autres maisons étaient éparses , au départ , au milieu , à la fin de la piste , le lac ou allait se jouer le premier affrontement de l'année.

Kent ne disait rien. Il enleva sa cape en fixant Knight. Retira son pantalon.

Le temps était très couvert. Des nuages gris volaient au dessus des têtes. Todd s'approchait de Kent "Tu sais , tu peux abandonner , il va surement pleuvoir , puis il est assez fort " La réponse fut un non bref.

Les deux jeunes hommes se préparent de leurs cotés. Tandis qu'Andrew contractait ses muscles devant un amas de filles , Kenneth se mouillait le cou de l'eau du lac .

Face à au château , l'échine frissonnant au vent violent d'écosse , Andrew et Kenneth se tenaient sur la berge , près au départ.

Trois mots s'extirpèrent de la gorge de Todd : "Ready ? Set...Go!" Le départ donné , les jeunes plongèrent la tête la première dans l'eau glacée.

Les encouragements se firent entendre au même titre que le vent. De la pluie tombait sur les épaules des nageurs.

Andrew lâcha un "Je vais gagner salope" à son adversaire qui lui se concentrait.

Le vent soufflait si fort que nager devenait difficile , mais les nageurs continuaient leur course.

Kenneth ressentit brusquement un coup dans la jambe. Il continua. Puis un deuxième et il fut attiré dans les abysses du lac.

Teddy cria à Andrew d'aller le chercher , mais celui-ci apeuré par la disparition de Kent , remontait sur le quai...

Tout les jeunes étaient paniqués..On ne savait quoi faire , on s'agitait comme le lac , dans lequel Kent avait disparu.

Andrew dans sa grande lâcheté , couru sur les quais , puis se rejetait à l'eau pour terminer la course.

Les gryffons protestaient , les serpentard souriaient.

Andrew était fatigué. Il voulait gagner , il allait gagner.

C'était sans compter la rage de son adversaire qui paraissait d'un coup. La joie emporta Teddy qui se mit à crier "Allez KEE ! Tu peux le faire !"

Le gagnant fut Kenneth. Celui-ci bien que sonné , aida son adversaire à remonter sur la rive.

Enveloppé dans une serviette , Kenneth fut applaudi de tous.Même d'Andrew.

Le dîner fut servit , Kenneth , manquant de s'endormir remonta dans sa chambre. Et il pensa avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Morphée , à la chose qu'il avait vu sous l'eau.. Des étoffes sombres qui ondulaient...


End file.
